When bad guys come together
by MidnightMeggie
Summary: Basta's still loose and has a much more younger and powerfull master, meggie is now 18, so what would happen if more men from different clams were involved,pirates,swords men,witch hunters,Meggie is a pritty young women, what adventures lie ahead for her?


**Hey Readers..my first time publishing a story on fanfiction, dont know where im going with it but please give me ideas and reviews...its gonna turn into some awesome n odd but you'll love it...lets hope ^-^**

The water glistened and danced as Meggie followed her finger along the tiles edges. The aqua blue and yellow colours, mixed within the water, played together like the tropic waters of the Caribbean. She spun and tumbled and danced in the deepest part of the pool. Her hair flowered as she tumbled and played. No goggles allowed her soft brown hair to flow freely in the water but having to follow Meggie wherever she swam.

She'd been under the cooling water for at least two minutes now. And her chest hurt from the compression, but it was worth it. Meggie spun once more and made her way up to the surface, where it sparkled and reflected bright rays of light deep down to the bottom of the pool.

Her face hit the surface and taking in a sharp quick breath, suddenly remembered the heat of the sun. The water cooled her body, but her face prickled from the warmth of the stuffy air. She pushed back the tangled hair from her young face and paused in the water, barley able to breath from the sight she now faced.

The clicking of a few guns brought her attention to the many young handsome men standing round the pools edge. Meggie looked round dazed at their smiling faces, admiring her slim teenage figure. She slowly turned her head round, counting the pistols that were warningly aimed at her and gradually her gaze landed on a familiar face. She stared into the foxy green eyes of the slim superstitious man standing as if he had ownership over the house on the diving board. His mocking smile pierced through her heart, the smile she remembered him by.

Flashes of the past crept through her mind, she had run, left Basta moaning over his masters dead body in Capricorns village. That was the last time she had seen him, and since then Meggie had grown up, she was a mature 18 year old and just about to finish college. She thought he'd never come back, at least because he had no clue to where she was as Mo had insisted that Meggie should moved into a nice large house and share the rent with her college friends. He had said it would get rid of the threat that Basta could turn up again, and I believed him, she thought sickly.

Her mouth had gone bone dry, and a drowsy fog swept over her head, she didn't know what the hell to think or what to say. Swallowing hard, she took a second quick look at the men's faces, young but learning. Meggie new the man, the man holding a shining knife to his lips. "Basta", she whispered, his name melted in her mouth as she spoke it. Loving it, yet hating it.

She backed away slowly, suddenly remembering what he could be capable of, she moved further and further until her back came to the cold edge of the pool. Basta made a quick sign to his men and Meggie was suddenly pulled roughly out of the pool and trapped within someone's strong grip before she could shout for help. Meggie struggled for her life, slashing out, biting, her heart felt like it was going to throw itself out of her chest. "No!…Plea-please…let go of me!…I can't go back…you don't understand!.." She cried pleadingly, but her voice was hoarse and quivering. She attempted to talk her way out, but the man holding her against him wrapped his muscular arm around her neck while she was still sitting on the ground, and squeezed so that her words were no more than a whimper.

Basta's handsome face was close to hers now and his eyes relaxed her as he came closer, with a quick glance from Basta the man released her neck but kept his grip loosely. "You miss," Basta whispered, gently putting one knee on the ground and resting an arm on the other. "You," he continued, "are coming with me whether you like it or not, and don't be surprised if you never come back." His sly foxy voice echoed in her ears, his words full of threat repeated over and over in her head. His lips were unbearably close to hers now, teasing her in the knowledge that she loved him.

His tight leather gloved hand trailed along her skinny stomach and up to her chest, he then gently placed his hand on Meggie's right breast. Then Basta retrieved his knife from his pocket and trailed the sharp blade along her pale face and down to her throat. Games, she thought, he loved to play games.

Part of her longed for him to do things, yet he obeyed his new master and would never turn against him. It could go no further than a kiss. Basta mockingly kissed her on the cheek, as if he had read her mind, stood up hesitantly and walked over to the van, signalling to his men to follow him. But before they could even get Meggie up no her feet, she struggled from the loose grip and ran after Basta.

She pounced, almost knocking him over and kissed him, and he let her. He never hesitated, he never stopped. Time slowed as their lips touched, Basta holding her in his arms. Reality kicked in as his masters' men dragged her away into the van, but she just stared at Basta, love in her eyes, and Basta looked back with a sly grin and disbelief.


End file.
